Souviens-toi de moi de Nous!
by sashajane02
Summary: Suite de "et si l'une de nous deux tombe..." Apres l'attaque de la banque, Maura n'a plus aucun souvenirs. la détective plonge alors dans un tourbillon de doutes qui la brûle de l'intérieur...Comment faire renaitre le passé, quand l'une des deux ne se souvient de rien... Le cœur est-il la mémoire vive d'une personne? Jane sera-t-elle se battre ou renoncer?
1. Chapitre 1

_« **Souviens-toi de moi… De nous »**_

 _Suite de "et si l'une de nous deux tombe..."_

 _Apres l'attaque de la banque, Maura n'a plus aucun souvenir .La détective plonge alors dans un tourbillon de doutes qui la brûle de l'intérieur...Comment faire renaitre le passé, quand l'une des deux ne se souvient de rien... Le cœur est-il la mémoire vive d'une personne? Jane sera-t-elle se battre ou renoncer?_

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que la précédente...

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis...

Au plaisir de vous lire a mon tour...

E.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 ** _La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais Jane n'avait pas bougé de son appartement._**

 ** _Assise à son bureau, ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec un stylo. Une feuille blanche posée devant elle, son regard était perdu… ses yeux remplis de mille émotions se posaient sur la photo d'elle et de_** ** _Maura, posée sur l'étagère qui trônaient au-dessus de la télévision._**

 ** _Elle pensait à Maura… a qui d'autre pouvait-elle penser ?... Personne… Personne d'autre que Maura ne pouvait occuper autant son esprit. Elle voulait soulager sa peine… évacuer sa colère…trouver un exutoire. Et quel meilleur moyen de tout dire, si ce n'est par l'écriture…_**

 ** _Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire… mais par où commencer ?... Devait-elle coucher les mots sur le papier au risque de se mettre une dernière fois en danger ?... S'ouvrir émotionnellement serait comme offrir à son pire ennemi les clés de son point faible… un point faible qui pouvait en d'autre occasion devenir sa plus grande force…_**

 ** _Cette force se résumait en 5 lettres : MAURA. Mais depuis quelques semaines, cette force_** ** _était devenue moindre… et Jane doutait de tout… Elle devait prendre des décisions, quitte à en mourir de chagrin._**

* * *

 ** _***Flashback 3mois plutôt****_**

 ** _2 semaines avaient passé depuis que Maura était sortie du Coma… 2 semaines que Jane errait tel un zombie dans les couloirs du commissariat, ne sachant que faire de son temps, depuis que le médecin de Maura lui avait demandé de prendre un peu de distance avec cette dernière, le temps pour elle de reprendre des forces, et de retrouver calmement ses souvenirs._**

 ** _Jane avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de réanimer la mémoire de Maura, mais cette dernière frustré de ne pouvoir se souvenir, avait fini par craquer. C'est à partir de ce moment que le médecin et la famille de la doctoresse lui avait conseillé de prendre de la distance, juste pour donner le temps à Maura de traiter toutes les informations._**

 ** _Aujourd'hui, son amie retrouvait enfin le confort de sa maison… Jane avait envisagé de préparer une fête de bienvenue pour le retour de Maura mais cette fois encore Constance, Hope ainsi qu'Angela (pourtant adepte de ses soirées) lui avaient déconseillé de l'organiser mettant en avant la fragilité de Maura…_**

 ** _Jane était assise seule sur la banquette du dirty robber… Le regard vide, et le cœur ébranlé de ne pouvoir ramener Maura chez elle, la policière avait décidé de noyer sa tristesse dans l'alcool. Les bouteilles de bières s'accumulaient sur la table mais rien n'y faisait : peu importe le nombre de bière, son esprit ne pouvait oublier Maura…_**

 ** _Maura… L'être qui illuminait ses jours… l'être qui complétait sa vie… Loin d'elle, Jane se sentait démunie… comme-ci on lui avait retiré, arraché, une partie d'elle sans préavis…_**

 ** _Elle en voulait à Constance de la tenir loin de Maura… Elle en voulait à Hope de suivre l'avis de constance, et plus que tout, elle en voulait à sa mère ! Sa propre mère qui elle aussi, lui demandait de rester loin… alors qu'Angela, elle, pouvait tout simplement_** ** _vivre au côté de Maura, la voir tous les jours sans rendre de compte à personne ! Personne…._**

 ** _Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour être traité ainsi ? Est-ce sa punition pour n'avoir pas protégé Maura, ce matin-là dans cette banque ?_**

 ** _A cette pensée Jane avait la nausée… Elle ne s'était toujours pas pardonné l'accident, même si elle avait réussi à arrêter le coupable et que son amie était enfin hors de danger…._**

 ** _Elle leva la main vers le barman, lui montrant la bouteille de bière vide, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait une autre._**

 ** _Le barman s'exécuta, et lui amena une énième :_**

 ** _Le barman :_** _Détective Rizzoli, vous ne devriez pas boire autant, surtout en semaine quand vous êtes de service…Quelque chose ne va pas **?**_

 ** _Jane leva la tête pour lui faire face :_**

 _-De quoi je me mêle ?... Je suis adulte et j'ai de l'argent pour payer dit-elle en jetant un billet de 20 dollars sur la table. Alors servez-moi… et occupez-vous de vos affaires._

 ** _Le barman posa la bière sur la table et repris sa place derrière le bar, pendant que Jane buvait sa bière avachi sur la banquette, les épaules et la tête basse comme ci le poids du monde lui était tombé sur le dos._**

 ** _15 minutes plus tard, Korsak faisait son apparition dans la salle… Le barman inquiet de voir Jane Ainsi, avait appelé le sergent Korsak pour que ce dernier ramène son amie à son domicile._**

 ** _Il s'approcha doucement de sa collègue et pose une main sur son épaule :_**

 _-Jane, vous devriez rentrer à la maison…_

 ** _Jane ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux sur son ami :_**

 _-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici Korsak, tu n'es pas chez Maura pour son retour **? Son ton était amer à la limite de la colère…**_

 ** _Korsak soupira…_**

 _-Jane, tu sais très bien que personne n'était convié pour le retour de Maura à son domicile…_

 ** _Jane leva enfin les yeux sur Korsak mais son regard était rempli de colère :_**

 _-Tu te fous de moi… Personne… Mon cul oui… Personne… Hope, Constance ou ma mère… pour toi ce n'est personne ! **Jane balança désabusé, la serviette qu'elle triturait depuis des heures…** Elles sont toutes les 3 avec Elle… Quand je n'ai même pas le droit de lui rendre visite… _

**_Korsak prit place sur le siège face à Jane :_**

 _-Laisse-lui le temps de reprendre ses marques, et d'ici peu tu pourras lui rendre visite… Si le médecin t'a demandé un peu de temps, ce n'est pas pour t'éloigner d'elle mais juste pour ne pas lui mettre de pression… **Korsak lui prit la main**... Jane, on connait tous le lien qui t'unit à Maura… je sais aussi que ça te fait mal d'être long d'elle… le médecin veut juste que ton envie de lui faire retrouver la mémoire ne devienne pas oppressant… _

**_Une larme coule des yeux de la détective :_**

 _-Je suis la mieux placée pour lui faire recouvrir la mémoire… depuis 7ans… ( **Elle se mord la lèvre** …) depuis 7ans nous avons tout vécu tout partagé… si elle ne se souvient plus de moi de nous… je... nous ne sommes plus rien._

 _-Arrête Jane… Tu sais très bien que tu es tout pour la doctoresse. Donne lui juste un peu de temps… la mémoire lui reviendra et… **(il hésite à continuer sa phrase)** ….tu pourras lui dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur._

 ** _Le regard toujours baissé, Jane prit un temps avant de répondre :_**

 _-Mais elle me manque, tu sais... Elle me manque tellement… **murmura- t-elle comme-ci c'était un secret ou un interdit.**_

 _-Je sais Janie… je sais… mais elle est toujours là… réjouie-toi qu'elle soit toujours en vie, et dit-toi que tu as toute la vie devant toi pour profiter de… ton amie. Le meilleur est à venir… je te le promets._

 ** _Korsak se leva et prit le bras de Jane pour la lever de son siège :_**

 _-Mais en attendant, je te ramène chez toi... tu n'es pas en état de conduire…_

 ** _Jane se laissa faire et resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet. Arrivé a son appartement, elle n'a même pas pris le temps de se déshabiller avant de se jeter sur le lit._**

 ** _Elle prit son téléphone dans la main, et instinctivement tapa un message à Maura… On lui avait interdit de la voir mais en aucune façon, on ne lui avait interdit de lui écrire un message…._**

 ** _La main tremblante le message était court :_** _« Tu me manques tellement Maur'…. » **et pressa sur envoyé…**_

 ** _Elle allait reposer le téléphone quand son regard se posa sur sa photo d'accueil… une photo de toutes les deux, lors de leur week-end à New-York… son doigt glissa sur les contours du visage de son amie… comme pour mémoriser ses traits… Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler, mais finit par s'endormir, épuisée par tous ses sentiments._**

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps a l'autre bout de boston…_

* * *

 ** _Maura était maintenant au lit à se reposer. La journée avait été longue et fatiguant depuis son retour de l'hôpital, et elle avait préféré se retrouver seule au calme dans sa chambre._**

 ** _Pendant ce temps, constance Hope et Angela discutaient des jours à venir, et de l'organisation dans la maison pour ne pas laisser Maura seule dans les premier temps. Après s'etre mise d'accord Angela avait regagné la maison d'hôte pendant que Constance et Hope prenait un thé avant de se coucher._**

 ** _Soudain le téléphone de Maura vibra. Constance se leva et pris ce dernier dans les mains :_**

 ** _-Vous ne devriez pas lire ce message. Ce téléphone est celui de Maura… et ce message est peut être privée…_**

 ** _Constance hesita un instant avant de voir le nom de Jane s'afficher :_**

 _-C'est un message de Jane… lança Constance… elle s'est qu'elle ne doit pas importuner Maura pour le moment…_

 ** _Hope plus tempérée soupira :_**

 _-Ce n'est qu'un sms… elle ne fait rien de grave… Ne lisez pas… ce ne serait pas correcte vis-à-vis de Maura mais aussi de Jane…._

 _-Elle a perdu la mémoire plus rien n'est privée pour le moment…._

 ** _Constance n'en avait rien à faire des conseils de Hope et appuya sur lecture :_**

 _« Tu me manques tellement Maur'… »_

 ** _Elle montra le message à Hope avant de l'effacer sans remord, ce qui provoqua la colère de Hope :_**

 _-Pourquoi diable faites-vous ça ? Vous n'avez pas le droit…_

 ** _Constance regarda Hope droit dans les yeux :_**

 _-J'ai tous les droits quand il s'agit de protéger MA fille._

 _-La protéger de Quoi ? De Jane ?... Soyez un peu sérieuse… Jane donnerait sa vie pour Maura… Elle ne lui fera jamais de mal…. Elle… l'aime…. Autant que vous l'aimez….Si ce n'est plus..._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voici le 2e chapitre... Je sais que ce n'est pas parfait... mais j'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira. La suite viendra très vite..._**

 ** _Bonne lecture... A bientôt E._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 ** _Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et la chaleur de l'été venait caresser son visage. Maura était allongée sur sa chaise longue au bord de la piscine, un livre à la main._**

 ** _Les voix autour d'elle étaient incompréhensibles mais son instinct cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Ses yeux parcouraient les silhouettes quand son cœur se mit à battre la chamade : cette longue chevelure ondulée, ce corps longiligne… elle ne pouvait plus détourner le regard… Elle voulait découvrir le visage, elle avait peur mais ne pouvait empêcher son instinct de lui dire d'aller voir cette femme. Elle se leva doucement de son siège et approcha d'elle. Elle posa doucement la main sur son épaule : « Jane… »_**

* * *

 ** _Maura se réveilla en sursaut… Le front perlé de sueur, elle avait le souffle court._** _« Jane … »_ _ **pensait elle…**_ _Serait-ce la jeune femme policière qui hante mes rêves….Mille pensées virevoltaient dans son esprit… Qui est vraiment cette femme pour moi ?... pourquoi était-elle toujours dans mes rêves ? Pour quelles raisons mon instinct me pousse toujours vers elle ?..._ _ **Maura ne pouvait se résoudre à**_ _ **se rendormir… trop de questions restaient sans réponses….**_

 ** _Depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, Maura rêvait souvent de cette femme sans jamais réussir à voir son visage… Sans jamais réussir à comprendre si ses rêves étaient des souvenirs de son passé ou son inconscient qui voulait lui ramener le souvenir de ses proches._**

 ** _Elle se pencha vers le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit, et l'horloge affichait 3h30 du matin. Elle décida de se lever pour prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine._**

 ** _Malgré ses blessures encore douloureuses, Maura voulait se débrouiller seule. Elle descendit doucement les marches qui la menaient au salon quand son regard se posa sur toutes les photos qui trônaient sur le mur de la descente._**

 ** _Toutes ses photos représentaient des moments de vie qu'elle avait oubliés. Toutes ses photos avec ses amis…_** ** _Angela, Tommy, Korsak, Francky… et surtout Jane…. Jane… Cette Femme qui était sur toutes les photos… Cette femme qui la faisait sourire à chaque instant capturé sur ses photos… cette femme qui lui retournait le cœur, mais dont elle ne savaiit plus rien… plus rien du tout !_**

 ** _Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo d'elle et Jane, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Leurs sourires mutuels lui donnèrent instantanément le sourire. Elle prit la photo et se posa sur le canapé…_** ** _Sa main glissa sur les contours du visage de Jane comme pour réapprendre chaque trait de son visage… et son sourire s'estompa…_**

 _« Oh Jane… Qui es-tu vraiment pour moi… Pourquoi n'ai-je aucuns souvenirs de toi… de nous…_ _ **une larme coula sur sa joue….**_ _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas près de moi…»_

* * *

 ** _Quand Angela rentra dans la maison, le silence régnait. Il était encore très tôt mais elle avait décidé de préparer le petit déjeuner de Maura. Quand elle avança vers la cuisine, elle découvrit Maura allongée sur le canapé, couverte d'une fine couverture un cadre photo serré contre son cœur._**

 ** _Angela s'approcha près de la jeune femme, intriguée par ce cadre : Lentement elle tira sur le cadre pour découvrir la photo de sa fille et de Maura… Un soupir s'échappa… Angela connaissait le lien qui unissait les deux jeunes femmes avant l'accident et depuis ce jour tragique, les deux amies n'étaient plus elles-mêmes._**

 ** _Quand Angela pensait à sa fille et à la doctoresse, elle aimait les comparer à des inséparables. Tel ce couple d'oiseaux, elles ne pouvaient vivre loin l'une de l'autre. Oh bien sûre elles n'étaient pas un couple, mais leur lien ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Amitié ou amour la limite était infime et indéfinie, mais cela n'avait jamais été un souci pour personne. Elles étaient complémentaires, elles se comprenaient, se soutenaient, et rendaient l'autre meilleure et heureuse… cela suffisait simplement à leur bonheur._**

 ** _Angela reposa doucement le cadre, mais Maura se réveilla en sursaut :_**

 _-Angela… que faites-vous ici…_ _ **marmonna Maura encore endormie**_

 ** _-Oh ma chérie…. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Je suis venue pour te préparer le petit déjeuner…_**

 _-Vous ne devriez pas… je peux …_

 ** _Angela lui coupa la parole :_**

 _-Pas de discussion… Je vous ai toujours préparé le petit déjeuner à Jane et à toi, dès que l'occasion se présentait…._

 _\- Jane…_ _ **(son regard s'assombrit et Angela s'installa près d'elle).**_

 _-Oui Maura… Jane…tu te souviens, elle est ma fille…._ _ **(Elle lui prit tendrement la main)**_ _Jane et toi êtes très proches depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrées il y a de ça, 7ans._

 _-Si nous sommes si proches l'une de l'autre, pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici, à mes côtés pour m'aider à recouvrir la mémoire… Pourquoi ne donne-t-elle pas signe de vie depuis l'incident ce soir-là à l'hôpital ?... Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là avec moi…._

 _-Oh Maura… Jane aimerait être à tes cotés_ _ **…. (la matriarche prit quelques instants cherchant les bons mots)**_ _La dernière fois que Jane t'a rendu visite, tu n'avais pas supporté l'évocation du passé… ce qui a amené le médecin et ta mère, à prendre des décisions pour toi…._ _ **Angela soupira**_ _…_ _. Ils ont estimé que pour ton bien être, il était préférable pour toi, de ne pas voir Jane dans les premiers temps… Ainsi, ils lui ont interdit de te voir…_

 ** _Maura redressa la tête :_**

 _-Ils ont quoi_ _ **? dit-elle choquée.**_

 _-Ils ont interdit à Jane de te rendre visite…._

 _-N'importe quoi… **la colère se lisait sur le visage de la médecin** … Quand je regarde autour de moi, Jane est la constante de ma vie… Peu importe où mon regard se pose, elle n'est jamais très loin… Je ne me souviens pas d'elle… ni de nos moments… Mais si je sais une chose, c'est qu'elle est surement la mieux placée pour m'aider à guérir…_

 ** _Angela sourit à ses paroles…_**

 _-Oh Maura, je sais tout ça… et Jane n'attend qu'un mot de toi pour venir à tes cotés._

 ** _Constance qui avait assisté à toute la discussion entre Angela et sa fille fit son apparition dans le salon :_**

 _-Je suis désolé Maura…. **Lança constance** … Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… à toi ou a Jane… Je voulais juste te protéger…_

 _-Me protéger de quoi mère ?... de mes souvenirs ? De mon passé ?... de Jane ?_

 _-Je voulais juste… je ne sais pas…. Je suis désolée…. **Constance était maintenant gênée** …_

 _-J'ai peut être perdue la mémoire, mais je suis encore capable de prendre mes propres décisions…_

 ** _Constance était silencieuse et ne pouvait regarder sa fille dans les yeux…._**

 _-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…. **Elle ferma les yeux comme pour chercher le courage qui lui manquait** … Jane….. t'a envoyé un sms hier soir…._

 _-Comment sais-tu qu'elle m'a envoyé un sms ?..._

 _-Tu avais laissé ton téléphone sur la table… quand il a sonné… Je l'ai pris pour voir et j'ai vu que c'était un message de jane…._

 _-Donne-moi mon portable pour que je puisse lire son message…_

 _-Tu ne le trouveras pas…_ _ **murmura constance honteuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à avouer à sa fille.**_

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Je l'ai effacé…._

 _-Quoi?...Tu l'as effacé ?..._ _ **Maura monta dans une colère monstre…**_ _Comment oses-tu ?... tu n'avais pas le droit. Ce message m'était destiné…._

 _-Je ne voulais pas…_ _ **Maura lui coupa la parole…**_

 _-C'était privée… tu n'avais pas le droit…_ _ **hurla Maura.**_

 _-Je suis désolée Maura crois-moi…_ _ **Constance approcha de sa fille…**_ _Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur…. Pardonne-moi…._

 ** _Maura restait de marbre face à sa mère, alors constance se leva afin de quitter la pièce le temps que sa fille se calme. Elle s'arreta à l'entrée sans se retourner :_**

 _-Jane disait tout simplement que tu lui manquais…._

 ** _Constance quitta la pièce alors qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de Maura..._**

* * *

 ** _La lumière perçait à travers les rideaux de la chambre de Jane mais cette dernière n'avait pas envie de sortir de son lit._**

 ** _Après sa longue nuit au dirty robber, les dizaines de bières et le manque de Maura….. Jane n'avait aucune envie de se lever… se lever pour qui ?... pour quoi se disait-elle..._**

 ** _Le silence de son appartement l'amenait doucement au plus profond des sommeils quand son téléphone vibra. Un message venait d'arriver._**

 ** _Les yeux encore fermés, elle prit le téléphone en main et cliqua sur ok tout en maudissant celui qui avait osé déranger son silence. A l'apparition de la photo et du nom de Maura, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort :_**

 _« J'aimerai tant te voir Jane….»_

* * *

 _Voila pour ce chapitre... Nous allons bientôt avoir le droit à la rencontre Jane-Maura... Comment cela va -t-il se passer?... Nos deux dames auront-elles les bons mots..._

 _Affaire a suivre..._

 _E._


	3. chapitre 3

**_Je vous avez promis une suite rapide... La voici. Je dois vous avouer que cette histoire part vers une direction que je n'avais pas envisagé... à mesure que j'écris les chapitres, je me prends à changer de direction... je ne suis même plus sûre de la fin... et la question que je me pose reste sur le lien qui unit Maura et Jane... Drame ou bonheur, Amitié ou amour... la fin n'est pas encore certaine..._**

 ** _Bonne lecture à vous._**

 ** _E._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3_**

 ** _Jane sauta hors du lit. Malgré la fatigue, les maux de tête, Jane ne voulait pas passer plus de temps loin de Maura. En deux temps, trois mouvements elle était déjà sous la douche. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se regardait dans le miroir… Ses yeux étaient cernés, son teint était pale… la migraine lui donnait la nausée… mais un sourire pourtant se dessinait sur son visage à l'idée de revoir Maura…_**

 ** _Se parlant à elle-même :_**

 _-Arffff…Rizzoli, tu as une tête à faire peur…_ _ **elle soupira**_ _…_ _. Tu dois être présentable pour Maur'…_

 ** _Elle jeta sa serviette sur le sol, et fila devant son armoire… mais à nouveau elle soupira…_**

 _-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait de lessive depuis des semaines…._ _ **elle se maudissait intérieurement**_ _…_ _Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre… Je mérite des baffes parfois…._ _ **elle jette un à un ses costumes… estimant à chaque fois qu'ils n'étaientt pas assez bien pour Maura.**_

 ** _Elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur son costume gris et une chemise cintrée blanche…_**

 ** _Elle se regarda enfin dans le miroir… prit une grande inspiration…_**

 _-Allez Jane, c'est l'heure…_

 ** _Elle prit son portable, et fit défiler les noms jusqu'à celui de la médecin légiste afin de lui envoyer un message :_**

 _«Je pars de la maison…. Je serais bientôt là… »_ _ **Elle hésite avant d'ajouter plus…**_ _« Je pars de la maison… je serais bientôt là…. Je suis heureuse de te voir… tu m'as manqué… Jane. »_

 ** _Puis elle appuya sur Envoyer…._**

* * *

 ** _Maura était assise au bar de la cuisine, le téléphone dans une main, une fourchette dans l'autre, elle jouait avec la crêpe qui trônait dans son assiette… Elle n'avait pas faim… Elle ne voulait pas de crêpe, elle attendait tout simplement_** ** _un message de Jane… 40 minutes qu'elle lui avait envoyé un sms pourtant elle n'avait eu aucune réponse… Elle souhaitait tant comprendre.. Avoir des réponses… sur Elle… sur Eux…_**

 _-Il faut que tu manges Maura…_ _ **lança Angela qui l'observait depuis un petit moment maintenant.**_

 _-Je n'ai pas très faim_ _ **… Maura soupirait encore et toujours…**_

 ** _Intérieurement, Angela souriait…. Le comportement de Maura était plutôt similaire au comportement infantile de sa fille…Habituellement la médecin était plutôt raisonnable. Inconsciemment, Maura se comportait comme Janie… impatiente… le visage fermé et de mauvaise humeur… Jane avait déteint sur la légiste… qui l'aurait cru…._**

 ** _Lâchant sa fourchette Maura regarda Angela :_**

 ** _-_** _Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas….._ _ **(Son téléphone se mit à biper.)**_

 _-Répondu…_ _ **repris la matriarche avec un sourire en coin**_ _…_ _Je pense qu'elle l'a fait._

 ** _Maura appuya rapidement sur lecture :_**

 _« Je pars de la maison… je serais bientôt là…. Je suis heureuse de te voir… tu m'as manqué… Jane. »_

 ** _Sans comprendre pourquoi, son cœur s'emballa et l'excitation la gagna…_**

 _-Jane arrive…_ _ **dit-elle toute excitée**_ _…_ _Vite je dois me préparer…. Je dois prendre une douche m'habiller avant…._

 ** _Angela sourit aux paroles de Maura._**

 _-Du calme Maura… Ce n'est que Jane, ma fille… celle qui préfère porter un jeans' et un t-shirt des red sox troué que de porter une robe!. tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes… elle te connait telle que tu es…et t'aime ainsi._

* * *

 ** _Jane gara sa voiture dans l'allée de Maura. Le moteur éteint, elle ne s'était pourtant pas décider à sortir de la voiture._**

 ** _Jane Rizzoli, cette détective courageuse avait peur… une peur monstre d'être face à son amie. Cela faisait semaine qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, plusieurs semaines qu'elles n'avaient pas été seules toutes les deux… Les questions tournaient dans sa tête… mais ça plus grande interrogation était de savoir si sa Maura qu'elle avait connue et aimé, était toujours là…ou la perte de mémoire avait elle aussi changer son amie…._**

 ** _Ses mains tremblaient… et les minutes passaient quand un coup retentit sur la vitre de la voiture._**

 _-Jane Clémentine Rizzoli,tu vas finir par prendre racine. Tu comptes descendre un jour de cette voiture ou bien je dois t' en extirper de force? **Angela ouvrit la portière…**_

 ** _Jane regardait sa mère d'un air perdu…_**

 _-Allez, Un peu de courage, Jane, Maura t'attend… elle ne va pas te manger voyons… elle a déjà eu le droit aux crêpes lapins pour son petit déjeuner ce matin elle n'aura plus faim!... Allez debout, file la rejoindre, elle est toujours ta maura…._

* * *

 ** _Maura était encore dans la salle de bain bien qu'elle était prête. Elle s'assit doucement sur le rebord de la baignoire, l'angoisse au creux de la gorge… Elle allait enfin voir Jane… elle allait pouvoir lui parler et avoir les réponses sur son passé._**

 ** _Mais faire face à une personne qui vous connait par cœur alors que vous n'avez aucun souvenir d'elle, la terrorisait… Maura essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas hyper ventiler._**

 ** _Elle ferma les yeux à la recherche de la sérénité et sa respiration se calma._**

 ** _Une personne frappa à la porte :_**

 _-Maura, ma chérie, Jane est arrivée… Elle t'attend au salon…._

 ** _La légiste ouvrit doucement les yeux, se releva, passa les mains sur son joli tailleur gris, prit une grande inspiration puis ouvrit la porte :_**

 _-Merci Angela, je descends dans un instant._

 ** _Angela lui serra la main et quitta la pièce sans un mot, juste un simple sourire._**

* * *

 ** _Jane était assise sur le canapé, en attendant Maura. Sa jambe droite battait la mesure, alors que le frottement de ses mains indiquées que la policière était très anxieuse._**

 ** _Angela regardait la scène du haut des escaliers :_**

 ** _-Mon dieu, si elles sont toutes les deux aussi angoissées de se voir, je pense que leurs retrouvailles ne va pas être simple… se dit elle à elle-même en rejoignant sa fille au salon._**

 _-Maura finit de se préparer, elle sera là dans quelques minutes…. **Elle prit place au côté de sa fille et posa une main sur son genou pour arrêter les mouvements :**_

 _-Janie ne soit pas si stressée… Ce n'est que Maura… Elle a peut-être perdu la mémoire mais elle n'en reste pas moins Maura, ton amie de toujours._

 ** _Maura descendait doucement les escaliers quand Angela remarqua la silhouette de la doctoresse. Elle approcha de l'or eille de sa fille pour lui glisser quelques mots :_**

 _-Reste toi-même, ne précipite pas les choses…. Laisse faire le temps… et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…. Je te le promets… **Elle embrassa sa fille qui la remercia du regard… Puis elle se leva alors que Maura approchait.**_

 ** _Elle serra la main de la jolie médecin :_**

 _-Je vous laisse toutes les deux… Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire._

* * *

 ** _Maura s'approcha de Jane et cette dernière se leva instantanément. Jane hésitait sur les gestes à faire ou ne pas faire. Elle connaissait très bien Maura, et elle savait que cette dernière n'aimait pas les câlins… Mais pourtant l'envie était si grande de la prendre dans ses bras. Maura s'avança :_**

 _-Bonjour Jane, **dit-elle avec son plus large sourire.**_

 ** _Les yeux brillant, la policière ne pouvait pas résister. Elle s'approcha maladroitement et prit doucement son amie dans ses bras. Le geste surprit Maura, mais cette dernière ne recula pas. Au contraire, bien qu'elle fût surprise par le geste, elle se sentit, pour la première fois depuis des semaines et depuis sa perte de mémoire, à l'aise avec quelqu'un. Le geste de Jane lui semblait tellement familier, tellement habituel, qu'elle se prit à resserrer son emprise sur Jane._**

 ** _Jane fut la première a brisé le silence mais se refusait à lâcher son amie. Elle approcha de son oreille :_**

 _-Tu m'as tellement manqué Maur'…_

 ** _Maura ne savait pas quoi répondre… Elle aurait aimé lui dire moi aussi… mais elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle se recula doucement et fit signe à Jane de s'asseoir :_**

 _-Je suis heureuse de te voir Jane Rizzoli… **(Elle attrapa tendrement la main de Jane, sans savoir qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir toucher ses mains depuis Hoyt)**. **Jane regarda leurs mains liées et sourit :**_

 _-Nous avons tant de choses à nous dire… à se souvenir... à vivre ou revivre…. **Elle regarda droit dans les yeux noisettes de son amie…** mais avant toutes choses Maur'… Comment vas-tu ? _


	4. chapitre 4

_3 chapitres en 3 jours... Je vous gâte un peu trop je pense non? lol ;)... J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant..._

 _N'hésitez pas a me donner votre opinion..._

 _bonne lecture a tous..._

 _a bientôt E._

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

 ** _Si leur retrouvaille fut au début timide et incertain, la sonnerie du portable de Jane n'était pas pour améliorer les choses._**

 ** _La détective était de garde, et un meurtre venait d'être commis. Il était donc impensable qu'elle ne réponde pas à l'appel._**

 _-Rizzoli… OK je serais la dans 20 minutes._

 ** _Jane raccrocha et regarda Maura désolé… Elle avait enfin le droit d'être avec elle mais le destin en avait décidé autrement._**

 _-Je suis désolée Maur'… Je dois y aller…_

 ** _Maura était réellement déçue de voir Jane partir. Elle commençait enfin a brisé la glace quand ce coup de téléphone est venue tout chambouler._**

 _-Je comprends Jane, le devoir t'attend…_ _ **Jane lui attrapa la main…**_

 _-Je suis vraiment…_ _ **Jane ne put finir sa phrase coupée dans son élan par la légiste…**_

 _-Je t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien… sauf si bien sûr tu es l'auteure de cet homicide!_ _ **dit-elle en plus faisant un clin d'œil, afin de rassurer Jane sur le fait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de son départ prématuré.**_

 _-Docteur Isles, ne seriez-vous pas en train de faire de l'humour ?_ _ **répliqua la policière d'un air taquin en avançant vers la porte d'entrée…. Elle se retourna sur Maura qui la suivait un pas derrière :**_

 _-Je dois y aller, Korsak et Franckie m'attendent…_ _ **Elle s'approcha craintivement de son amie avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue…**_ _On se voit bientôt ?..._ _ **dit-elle tout bas incertaine de la réponse…**_

 _-Oui, Jane… tu as encore plein de chose à me dire…_

 ** _Jane lui donna un simple sourire avant de sortir de la maison quand la voix de Maura l'interpella_** _:_

 _-Jane…. Attend… Peut-être que…. Si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée… enfin si tu ne rentres pas trop tard… peut être que tu pourrais repasser par ici en rentrant chez toi…_

 ** _Jane sourit de tout son être et fit quelques pas vers son amie :_**

 _-Je te promets de faire mon maximum pour revenir te voir très vite… Mais tu dois aussi penser à ta santé. Tu dois te reposer ! Tu sors à peine de l'hôpital, tu as besoin de repos et de calme !_ _ **Maura amusez par les mots de son amie, leva un sourcil :**_

 _-Détective Rizzoli, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, mais je vous rappelle que de nous deux, je suis le médecin, et que je sais très bien ce qui est bon pour moi…_ _ **répliqua –t-elle avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage, mais Jane n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :**_

 _-Certes docteur, je le conçois… Mais bien que je serais ravie de reprendre nos vieilles habitudes avec nos soirées dvd du vendredi soir, je pense qu'il serait déraisonnable de te coucher a pas d'heure. Et comme je suis votre meilleure amie, et surtout celle qui porte un flingue,_ _vous devez m'écouter sous peine de représailles!_ _ **Ajouta la policière amusée par leur interaction.**_

 _-Nos soirées dvd du vendredi soir ? **lança Maura un peu confuse… La réalité frappa à nouveau les deux jeunes femmes…**_

 _-Oui, avant nous avions l'habitude… après une longue semaine de travail, de passer notre vendredi soir toutes les deux devant la TV à boire des bières et à manger de la pizza… **Le téléphone de Jane sonnait à nouveau** … Je dois vraiment y aller cette fois…_

 _-Oui, tout le monde t'attends… A plus tard Jane… **(La policière allait fermer la portière quand Maura ajouta un mot)** Oh j'oubliais Détective Rizzoli, j'ai peut-être perdu la mémoire mais je ne suis pas encore devenue folle… Bière et pizza tous les vendredis soir ? __**(dit-elle en posant ses 2 mains sur ses hanches)...**_ _Vous n'oubliez pas une petite chose ? La_ _salade de choux pour accompagner tout cette mauvaise nourriture ?_

 ** _Jane éclata de rire, et levant les deux mains devant elle :_**

 _-Ok , j'avoue madame le juge, j'ai menti… mais c'était pour la bonne cause… le cri de désespoir de mon estomac !_

 _-Eh bien à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous écouterons plutôt l'appel tes artères Jane, et tu verras…Elles te remercieront pour toute cette verdure._

 ** _La détective faisait déjà la grimace a la pensée d'une salade verte :_**

 _-On en reparlera plus tard Maur'… **lança Jane en lui faisant signe de la main…**_

* * *

 ** _Sur le chemin qui la menait à la scène de crime Jane repensait à ses retrouvailles avec Maura et un immense sourire jouait sur son visage… elle se mit à rire :_**

 _-Elle a oublié une partie de sa vie avec moi, mais par contre elle n'oublie pas de me faire manger ses salades de choux… **comment est-ce possible, se demandait la policière…**_

 ** _Arrivée sur la scène de crime Korsak et Franckie était déjà près du corps .Jane avançait d'un pas léger et joyeux. Son frère se retourna :_**

 _-Eh bien dit-moi, tu es bien joyeuse pour quelqu'un qui découvre un meurtre…_

 _-Quoi ?... il n'est pas interdit de sourire à ses collègues…_

 ** _Franckie fit semblant de s'étouffer :_**

 _-Et depuis quand La détective Jane Rizzoli arrive en souriant à ses collègues ?... Mais qui etes vous, qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ?... Cette personne ronchon têtue qui nous fusille habituellement du regard si on l'approche de trop près._

 ** _Jane le frappa à l'épaule :_**

 _-Oh la ferme franckie, ça m'arrive de sourire à mes collègues…_

 _-Ah bon ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas alors…_

 ** _Korsak regardait amusé, l'échange entre le frère et la sœur :_**

 _-Ça lui arrive Franckie, mais seulement au docteur Isles…_

 ** _Franckie se redressa rapidement pour jauger sa sœur_** _:_

 _-C'est ça, tu es de bonne humeur car tu as pu voir Maura **…. (Jane ne répondait pas….)** Allez avoue… Tu as vu Maura…_

 ** _Jane faisait semblant de ne pas entendre son frère :_**

 _-Qu'est-ce qu 'on a Korsak ? Où est le médecin légiste remplaçant ?_

 ** _A son tour, Korsak se mit à la questionner :_**

 _-Tu as vu le docteur Isles ? Comment va-t-elle ?_

 ** _Jane soupira :_**

 _-OK… oui j'avoue, j'ai vu Maura… je viens de la quitter à l' instant… Elle va plutôt bien contenue des circonstances._

 _-Et ? **Demanda franckie…**_

 _-Et quoi ? **répliqua Jane.**_

 _-Vous avez parlé ? Elle se souvient à nouveau de sa vie passée? Va-t-elle reprendre bientôt le travail ? quand peut-on la voir? Et toi comment tu te sens ?_

 ** _Jane croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine :_**

 _-Non mais c'est pire qu'un interrogatoire… je ne te dirais rien de plus, sans la présence de mon avocat…_

 _-ok ok je ne demande plus rien… je me disais bien que la Jane Rizzoli ronchon n'était pas très loin… **abdiqua franckie en retournant près du corps.**_

* * *

 ** _Après le départ de Jane, Maura avait besoin de repos et de calme. Elle avait prétexté un peu de fatigue afin de se retrouver seule._**

 ** _Avant de rejoindre le silence de sa chambre, elle était passée par son bureau et prit son portable ainsi que plusieurs albums photos. Assise au creux de son lit, elle commença a feuilleté ses souvenirs. Ses albums commençaient en même temps que sa rencontre avec Jane : coïncidence ou réel désir, Maura était intriguée par tous ses moments partagés._**

 ** _Cherchant au plus profond de sa mémoire, elle s'imaginait des noëls avec la famille Rizzoli, des ballades dans différents endroits du monde… des anniversaires surprises… tous en compagnie de Jane… Jane qui était apparemment sa meilleure amie… la constante de sa vie… la plus grande partie de son passé…_**

 ** _A force de rêveries Maura s'était assoupie._**

 ** _Elle fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable._**

 _« De JANE à 18h42 : Je suis au poste, l'affaire prendra plus de temps que prévue… Mais je ferai le maximum pour venir te voir. Repose-toi bien. A plus tard bisou Jane. Ps : Tu n'imagines même pas combien je suis heureuse de te retrouver… »_

 _« De Jane à 19h58 : Tu ne me réponds pas. Tu dois être entrain de dévorer un bon petit plat fait par maman Rizzoli…lol Je suis désolée Maura… J'aimerai tellement être avec toi plutôt que d'être bloquée au poste avec cette tonne de paperasse. »_

 _« De Jane à 21h16 : Maur' Tu vas bien ? Je suis sans nouvelles de ta part depuis des heures… Je m'inquiète surement pour rien tu es entre de bonnes mains avec ma mère.. Tu es probablement occupée avec un documentaire sur la médecine ou l'antiquité… Je te laisse tranquille. Ps : dit moi juste que tout va bien et je serais rassurée »_

 _« De Jane à 23h08 : Je quitte a l'instant le bureau. La journée fut interminable… J'espère que ta soirée était meilleure que la mienne… Maura Dorothée isles, comptes-tu me répondre un jour ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Habituellement tu ne laisses jamais personne sans nouvelle… ah je déteste le silence…. il est tard… tu dois surement dormir… Fait moi savoir si tu veux que je passe demain. je suis en repos… on pourrait faire quelques choses…nous ferons ce que tu veux… Bonne nuit ma maura… bisou J. »_

 ** _Après la lecture des 4 messages Maura n'a pas perdu une seconde pour répondre à son amie :_**

 _« De Maur' à 23h29 : Désolé Jane, Je me suis assoupis après ton départ, et je viens seulement de me réveiller. »_

 _« De Maur' à 23h30 : Moi aussi je suis ravie de t'avoir vu… même si beaucoup de questions restent encore sans réponse… »_

 _« De Maur'à 23h30 : Je serais ravie de te voir demain… Tu n'as qu'à venir pour le petit déjeuner… Angela nous fera des crêpes lapins… et après nous pourrions allez dans le parc… J'ai vu sur nos photos que nous y allions souvent notamment pour pique-niquer ou courir »_

 ** _Maura reflechit un instant et regarda ses messages :_**

 _-3 messages en 2 minutes… c'est du harcèlement Docteur Isles. **Pensait-elle mais ses pensées furent écourtées par la sonnerie de son téléphone.**_

 _« De Jane à 23h31 : Ravie de te lire enfin… je commençais à croire qu'il t'était arrivée quelque chose. Ok pour demain matin je serai chez toi à 9h30 cela te convient ? Tu as regardé des photos ? Oui on y va tous les dimanches matins pour notre jogging. Je serais ravie de m'y promener avec toi. »_

 _« De Maur' à 23h32 : Ok Jane, nous nous verrons demain à 9h30… Je suis impatiente de te voir… Vue l'heure tardive, tu devrais filer au lit. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Jane… fait de jolis rêves. A demain. »_

 _« De Jane à 23h32 : A vos ordres docteur… Bonne nuit à toi Maur'.. Fait de beaux rêves aussi… Bisous Jane »_

 ** _Maura ne savait pas si elle pouvait être un peu plus familière avec son amie… hésitant à lui renvoyer un message mais prit son courage à deux mains :_**

 _« De Maur' à 23h33 : Bisous Jane :-* …. »_


	5. Chapitre 5

**_Et voila le chapitre 5. Je suis entrain de battre mon record lol... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais garder le rythme, mais je vais essayer.;)_**

 ** _Nos deux jeunes femme se sont retrouvées, mais la vie est pourtant différentes... comment vont-elles s'adapter a ses changements. Seront-elles se donner une 2e chance de se redécouvrir... seront-elles vivre avec le passé dans ce présent, et s'offrir ainsi un avenir commun..._**

 ** _bonne lecture... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre ressenti..._**

 ** _A bientôt E._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5_**

 ** _Maura avait eu une nuit plutôt courte. Après les échanges de messages avec Jane, elle s'était une nouvelle fois plongée dans ses souvenirs papiers. A défaut de sa mémoire, photos après photos, Maura redécouvrait des moments de sa vie oubliée._** ** _Au fil des pages, elle se rendait compte que sa famille n'était pas celle du sang, mais plutôt celle que son cœur avait choisi._**

 ** _La vie ne l'avait pas épargné dans son enfance : enfant adopté, sans réel ami pendant son adolescence, Mise en internat lors de sa scolarité, le premier tiers de sa vie avait été vide. Vide d'échange, vide d'amour, vide de tout. La Maura de cette époque semblait terne, triste et seul._** ** _Puis un jour, une jolie brune apparaissait sur ses photos et comme par magie, de nouvelles expressions apparaissaient sur le visage de la légiste. Elle semblait totalement heureuse, épanouie et radieuse en compagnie de son amie. En s'ouvrant_** ** _à Jane, toute une tribu avait fait son apparition dans son monde et lui avait donné une famille de cœur, des personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter… toujours…_**

 ** _La médecin pleurait… Comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de son enfance insignifiante, et oublié ce qui_** _ **semblait etre les plus belles années de sa vie ?!**_

 ** _Maura était terrifiée de ne jamais retrouver la mémoire et de perdre cette amour qu'elle avait acquis depuis toutes ses années. Serait-elle retrouver cette complicité avec Jane ? Serait-elle à nouveau capable d'être la femme qu'elle avait toujours connue….Allait-elle tout perdre en ayant perdu sa mémoire ?_**

 ** _Allongée sur son lit, Maura pleurait. Quand Angela entra doucement dans la chambre :_**

 _-Maura, ma belle, tu es réveillée ?_ _ **Elle approcha de la jeune femme blonde qui faisait semblant de dormir…**_

 _-Oh Maura, pourquoi pleures-tu ?_ _ **dit-elle en prenant place sur le rebord du lit**_ _... Je sais que tu ne dors pas… Ta respiration n'est pas régulière… eh oui,_ _ne soit pas surprise…j'ai retenu les leçons… j'ai appris de la meilleure… toi Maura…_

 ** _Maura ouvrit lentement les yeux tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues :_**

 _-Ca va aller Angela… juste un coup de blues je pense… je vais bien…_ _ **dit-elle sans grande conviction**_ _._

 _-Attention jeune fille, si tu me mens tu vas avoir de l'urticaire…_ _ **Angela soupira**_ _…_ _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Maura ? Tu peux me parler tu sais… Je suis ton amie._

 ** _Maura hésitait à se confier…Avait-elle dans le passé confier ses craintes a Angela… Pouvait-elle lui faire totalement confiance ?... Elle se raisonna… bien sûr qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance… Jamais elle n'aurait accepté d'hébergera une personne qui n'était pas digne d'être son amie…_**

 _-J'ai peur Angela ?_ _ **Souffla maura…**_

 _-Mais de quoi as-tu peur_ _ **? répondit la matriarche un peu surprise.**_

 _-J'ai peur de tout perdre… ma vie… mes souvenirs… mes proches… une larme coulait le long de sa joue… Je ne me souviens de rien Angela… Rien de nos moments partager avec vous tous… j'ai beau regarder ses photos, rien ne me revient…. Et ça fait mal_ _ **…(elle prit une photo d'elle et de jane dans ses mains)**_ _j'aimerai tant redevenir cette jeune femme souriante et pleine de vie…. Sa lèvre inferieur tremblait…_ _et si j'avais tout perdu en perdant la mémoire ?..._

 _-Oh mon ange… Cet état n'est que temporaire… tu es médecin… tu sais que dans la plupart des cas, les patients atteint d'amnésie recouvrent la mémoire au bout de quelques semaines…_

 _-Oui mais si le temps jouait contre moi ?_

 _-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Je ne comprends pas…_

 _-Si le temps qui passe, m'éloignait de… vous tous…_

 _-Oh Maura… jamais nous ne te laisserons seule… tu fais partie de la famille et nous t'aimons tous._

 _-Mais si je ne redevenais jamais celle que j'étais avant l'accident… on pourrait ne plus vouloir de moi…._

 _-Mais de qui parles-tu ?..._

 _-De Jane…_ _ **Maura n'osait pas regarder Angela**_ _…_ _Dans le passé, quand je regarde les photos,_ _nous étions si proche si…. Complémentaire… et aujourd'hui… elle est comme une étrangère pour moi…_ _ **Maura pleurait toujours**_ _…_ _Pourtant dieu sait que j'aimerai me souvenir d'elle… de nous… mais…_ _ **(Maintenant la doctoresse sanglotait**_ _)… et si elle se lasse d'attendre après une personne que je ne serais peut-être plus jamais… si je perdais ma meilleure amie…_

 _-Je t'interdis de penser ainsi Maura._ _ **Répondit Angela d'un ton sévère**_ _. Premièrement, tu retrouveras la mémoire, il n'est qu'une question de temps… les médecins sont assez optimiste, fait leurs confiance, ce sont des médecins après tout._ _Deuxièmement, personne ne te laissera. Tu es un membre de la famille Rizzoli à part entière. Peu importe que tu es perdue la mémoire, ou que tu deviennes une personne différente, tu resteras toujours une Rizzoli de coeur._ _ **Angela se calma un peu**_ _…_ _Tu sais Maura, les gens changent tout au long de leur vie. Tu as changé depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré… j'ai changé… et surtout Jane a changé depuis qu'elle te connait. La vie est une évolution constante, peu importe les évènements de la vie, nous évoluons sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoit réellement._

 ** _Maura prit la main d'angela :_**

 _-merci Angela…_

 _-De rien mon ange._ _ **Et l'embrassa sur le front.**_ _ **Angela allait quitter la chambre mais se retourna vers la jeune femme :**_

 _-S'il y a bien une personne qui ne t'abandonnera jamais c'est Jane… Ne l'oublie jamais Maura… Tu es une des personnes qui compte le plus pour ma fille… elle donnerait tout même sa vie pour toi. Peu importe vos souvenirs, elle sera toujours ton avenir… Elle t'aime énormément… sois en certaine._

* * *

 ** _Depuis l'attaque de la banque, il était la première nuit où Jane ne faisait aucun cauchemar… La première nuit qu'elle faisait d'une traite sans se réveiller… la première nuit réparatrice pour son sommeil._**

 ** _Elle était tellement bien reposée qu'elle était réveillée à 6h du mat'. Ne pouvant pas aller à cette heure chez Maura, elle avait décidé d'aller courir pour évacuer toute l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de passer la journée avec son amie._**

 ** _1h plus tard elle rentra chez elle, fatiguée mais prête à prendre sa douche et à se préparer pour rejoindre Maura._**

 ** _Quand elle sortit de la douche elle prit instinctivement son téléphone portable. Il indiqué un appel manqué et un nouveau message, tous les deux de sa mère._**

 _« De Maman à 7h58 : Jane quand tu auras ce message, rappel moi, j'aimerai te parler de Maura… Je t'aime bisou maman »_

 ** _Le cœur de Jane se crispa… Pourquoi sa mère voulait-elle lui parler de Maura ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Maura ? L'angoisse la gagna. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle rappela sa mère._**

 _\- Allo, Ma' qu'est ce qui se passe ? Maura va bien ?_

 _-Oh désolé Janie, je ne voulais pas t'angoisser… Je voulais juste te parler…_

 _Et bien tu m'as au téléphone alors parle ! **s'enerva Jane…** tu me fais peur…Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Maura ?_

 _-Non Maura va bien… tout du moins physiquement…_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Elle a des soucis ?_

 _-Elle a beaucoup de questions en suspens… Elle m'a fait part de ses inquietudes… j'aimerai en parler avec toi… Je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour la comprendre… On peut ce voir ce matin ?_

 _-Maman je dois venir voir Maura à 9h30, nous passons la journee ensemble… Si tu veux on peut parler à ce moment-là…_

 _-Je ne veux pas que Maura sache que je t'ai parlé…. Envoie moi un message quand tu arrives je te rejoindrai dehors._

 _Ok ma'… tu es sure que maura est bien ?_

 _-oui elle a juste besoin… de toi._

 _-A tout à l'heure Ma._

* * *

 ** _Jane Contrariée par l'appel de sa mère decida de s'habiller rapidement et de filer directement chez Maura._**

 ** _Pourquoi sa mère ne voulait pas parler devant la médecin ? Pourquoi était-elle la seule a pouvoir l'aider ?.._**

 ** _Quand elle arriva a 2km de la maison de son amie, elle envoya un message à sa mère :_**

 _« De Jane à 9h01 : J'arrive devant chez Maura, attends-moi au coin de la rue. Bisou ma' »_

 ** _Quand elle arriva au coin de la rue, Angela était en attente sur le trottoir. Elle avait dit a Maura qu'il lui manquait des ingrédients pour un petit déjeuner équilibrer, qu'elle filait rapidement à l'épicerie mais qu'elle serait vite de retour._**

 ** _Jane gara la voiture quelques rues plus loin et Angela grimpa dans la voiture :_**

 _-Ma' pourquoi tant de mystère ? Pourquoi ne pas aller chez Maura ?_

 _-Jane je ne voulais pas mettre Maura mal à l'aise, voyons._

 _-Mais pourquoi le serait-elle ? Ce n'est que moi…_

 _-Jane…. Maura est angoissée pour l'avenir…. **Angela soupir** … Elle s'est confié à moi vis-à-vis de toi…. **(jane la regardait étonnée** )… Jane Elle a peur de te perdre …. _

_-Elle a peur de quoi ? …_

* * *

 ** _Je sais qu'à cet instant vous me détestez... lol mais pas d'inquiétude, je vous promet une suite rapide :)_**


	6. chapitre 6

**_Voici le chapitre 6.. Bon j'avoue, ce chapitre est un peu moins long que les précédents, mais pour me faire pardonner, le prochain sera plus long c'est promis..._**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.. n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires._**

 ** _Au plaisir. E._**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

 _-Elle à peur de quoi ?_

 _-De te perdre !_

 _-Oh ma' ne soit pas ridicule… Pourquoi me perdrait-elle ?... On est amies depuis plus de 7ans… Je n'ai aucunement envie de la laisser…_ _ **Jane secoua la tête**_ _…_ _Maura c'est pertinemment qu'elle compte énormément pour moi…._

 _-C'est là que tu te trompes Janie ! Maura ne sait pas…. Enfin elle ne sait plus…_

 ** _Jane réfléchissait un instant… Sa mère avait raison, Maura ne savait plus. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien sur son passé, sur ses amitiés, sur son lien avec elle. Comment peut-elle alors savoir combien elle compte pour Jane…. La policière n'a jamais été à l'aise avec le fait de parler de ses sentiments, mais elle tenait à Maura comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, alors elle aller devoir réagir…_**

 _-Je tiens à elle, ma'… Mais tu sais que je n'ai jamais été à l'aise pour dire à mes proches que je tiens à eux…_

 _-Ah ça je ne te le fais pas dire… rétorqua sa mère. Mais Maura est tourmentée par ses doutes… Elle a besoin de savoir quel était votre lien, elle a besoin de se souvenir de votre passé, mais surtout elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur toi… toujours._

 _-Mais je ne sais pas comment…_

 _-Oh Jane, Je ne sais pas moi ! Un peu d'imagination…. Tu as toujours su lui faire plaisir… à ses anniversaire,_ _aux fêtes, ou sans raisons apparentes…. Tu dois simplement tout faire pour lui ravivait la mémoire…_

 _-tu as raison… Je vais essayer…_

 _-Je te fais confiance mon bébé…_ _ **Elle embrassa sa fille et sortie de la voiture.**_

 _-Mais où vas-tu ?_

 _-Je vais à l'épicerie… J'ai dit à Maura que j'avais des achats.. Si je reviens sans rien elle va se poser des questions… File la rejoindre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps… oh eh Jane… Ne dit rien à Maura au sujet de notre discussion matinale…_

 _-Oui Maman, c'est promis._

* * *

 ** _Jane entra dans la maison de Maura, grâce à sa clé. Cette dernière était assise au bar, le regard plongeait dans le vide. La policière s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce afin d'observer son amie. Maura semblait triste, et préoccupée. Elle avança doucement_** ** _vers la médecin et posé une main sur le bras de son amie :_**

 _-A quoi pense mon génie préféré ?_ _ **Lança la policière afin de faire sourire la légiste.**_

 _-Oh je ne suis pas un génie Jane… Pour être qualifiée de génie il faut…_ _ **mais Jane la coupa dans son explication.**_

 _-Maur', tu es un génie… quoique tu en dises, ou en penses._ _ **Jane se pencha est déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Maura**_ _. Bonjour quand même..._ _ **dit-elle avec un immense sourire.**_

 _-Bonjour Jane, comment vas-tu ?_

 _-Très bien. Je suis en repos et je passe la journée avec toi… Que demander de plus ?... ah je sais… un bon hamburger frite pour le repas de ce midi et ma journée sera parfaite…_

 ** _Maura la regarda avec un air sévère :_**

 _-Jane il n'est que 9h30 nous n'avons même pas déjeuné et tu penses déjà au repas de ce midi… Mais il est hors de question de manger des Hamburgers ! tu as déjà oublié notre discussion d'hier !..._ _ **Jane fait semblant de ne pas comprendre**_ _…_ _Je suis pourtant celle qui est amnésique…_

 ** _Jane faisait la grimace :_**

 _-Non je n'ai pas oublié… mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien…_ _ **repris la détective**_ _…_

 _-Nous prendrons un repas léger… on est dimanche et le dimanche soir, c'est le repas de famille avec les bon petits plats de ta mère… Alors ce midi ça sera salade légère._

 _-Maur' tu te souviens des dimanches Rizzoli ?_ _ **lança Jane surprise.**_

 ** _Maura baissa le regard :_**

 _-Non … malheureusement… Mais ta mère en a parlé avec la mienne… et j'ai pu comprendre que c'était toujours des repas gargantuesques._

 _-Mais non… juste un repas dans une famille Italienne !_ _ **Lui dit jane en rigolant.**_

* * *

 ** _Jane était assise sur le canapé à regarder Maura et sa mère préparé le petit déjeuner. Angela avait insisté pour que Maura la laisse faire, mais cette dernière voulait aider. Elle voulait se sentir utile. Et cela fonctionnait : La légiste avait retrouvé un peu de son sourire._**

 ** _La policière repensait à sa discussion de ce matin avec sa mère et elle devait trouver un moyen pour parler à Maura… Pour l'amener vers ses souvenirs ou l'aider à s'en créer de nouveaux._**

 ** _Puis Jane eu une idée…_**

 ** _Elle se leva, s'excusa auprès de sa mère et de Maura, prétextant un coup de téléphone à passer au travail._**

 ** _Elle réapparut dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres._**

 _-Jane tout va bien **, demanda Maura.**_

 _-Oui oui , Maur' ne t'inquiète pas… c'était juste Frost… rien d'urgent **… Elle approcha du bar..** Hum ça sent bon, et j'ai très faim… _

_-Tu as toujours faim.. **précisa sa mère..** Allez assis toi, tout est prêt._

 ** _Après le petit déjeuner, Jane avait insisté pour que Maura se repose une petite heure avant de partir se balader. Angela était d'accord avec sa fille, alors Maura n'avait pas discuté avec les deux Rizzoli, elle se doutait qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le dernier mot. Elle s'était alors allongée sur le canapé avec un livre juste le temps que Jane fasse l'allée retour à son appartement pour sortir Jo Friday._**

* * *

 _-Allez Maura, allons-y… Profitons de cette belle journée ensoleillée._

 ** _Maura Prit son sac et monta dans la voiture. Elle était excitée de pouvoir sortir, loin de de tout, et de pouvoir, enfin passer du temps avec Jane… Elle pourrait lui poser toutes les questions qui lui chantes sans que personnes ne viennent les interrompre._**

 _Quand Maura remarqua que Jane ne prenez pas le chemin pour aller au parc elle se tourna vers elle :_

 _-Jane, tu t'es trompée de chemin… Ce n'est pas cette route pour aller au parc public._

 ** _Jane la regarda avec un regard amusé :_**

 _-Non Maura, je ne me suis pas trompée de route, j'ai juste décidé de changer nos plans._

 ** _Maura ne savait pas si elle devait être fâchée ou excitée par ce changement de dernières minutes :_**

 _-Mais Jane… Nous avons dit à ta mère…_

 _-Maura, nous sommes toutes les deux adultes, nous n'avons pas à nous justifier à nos parents…_

 _-Tu peux tout de même me dire quelles sont nos plans ? Où allons-nous? **Interrogea Maura un peu perplexe…**_

 _-Un peu de patience Maur' nous y serons bientôt._

* * *

 ** _15minutes plus tard, Jane gara la voiture près du "_ Olmsted Park"**.

 _-Nous somme arrivées !_

 _-Le Olmsted Park… Pourquoi ce choix Jane ?_

 _-Parce que ce park est un endroit spécial que nous aimons toutes les deux…et puis il fait partie de nos souvenirs, ensemble._

 ** _Maura sourit tendrement à Jane. Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir sur le fait d'être venue avec Jane mais le ton employé par son amie, lui disait que cette endroit était spécial…_**

 _-D'accord Jane… Allons-y…_

 _-Pas si vite Docteur Isles, nous avons des choses à prendre…_

 _-Comment ça ? **demanda Maura étonnée.**_

 _Jane ouvrit le coffre et sortit un panier repas, une couverture et un sac à dos._

 _-Jane ! **lança Maura** … Quand as-tu eu le temps de préparer tout ça ?_

 _-Je t'ai un peu menti Maur'…_

 _-Tu m'as menti ? Quand et pourquoi ? **La légiste commençait à s'inquiéter…**_

 _\- Ce matin chez toi… je n'ai pas téléphoné à Frost.. **Commença la policière** … J'ai appelé votre restaurant français préféré… je leur ai demandé de nous préparer un panier piquenique pour notre repas de ce midi que j'ai récupéré en allant sortir Jo friday. **Jane ouvrit le panier :** Salade niçoise, plateau de fromage pain et vin français. Pour finir le repas, salade de fruits rouges en dessert._

 ** _Maura avait un sourire éblouissant :_**

 _-Jane… Il ne fallait pas…. C'est trop…_

 _-Je voulais juste te faire plaisir…_

 _-C'est réussi… Merci beaucoup Jane… **elle s'approcha de son amie et lui donna un baiser sur la joue…** Vous êtes adorable détective Rizzoli, **murmura la médecin au creux de l'œil de la policière.**_

 ** _Jane rougit :_**

 _-Ne le dit à personne j'ai une réputation à tenir… **rétorqua Jane** … Si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit, je nierai tout… **dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.**_

 ** _-_** _Promis détective… Je ne voudrais pas casser le mythe…_

 ** _Maura prit la couverture et Jane portait quand a elle le reste. Elles avançaient lentement sur les chemins escarpés du parc. Maura était ravie de la tournure que prenait la journée… Jane la surprenait à chacun instant… La journée promettait d'être magique._**


End file.
